Wearing any pair of shoes especially over an extended period of time, such as throughout a working or school day, can become an exhaustive and uncomfortable experience as one's foot trapped inside a shoe can get sweaty and deprived of fresh and circulating air. Off course among other consequences is the bad odor generated inside the shoe and emitted from one's foot or socks/stockings since the foot is in contact with a trapped air inside a shoe all the time during usage.
The proposed fan force ventilating shoes is intended for men's, women's, or kids' shoes of various style and fashion, and its goal is to remove heat and objectionable odors resulting from sweating of one's feet inside a pair of shoes being worn and/or for better circulation of air and subsequently feeling generally more comfortable while wearing such pair of shoes. Subsequently the user of such shoes will feel generally more comfortable and will have a more enjoyable experience while wearing such pair of shoes, especially for an extended amount of time. There will be no substantial additional weight felt by the user and the design can still be ergonomic. The user of such pair of shoes at any time can turn off the air flow by turning off the blower on/off switch with no major effort as she/he wishes to keep the feet warmer inside such shoes or to stop airflow. In the proposed Fan Forced Ventilating Shoes described in this application, the focal point is to make wearing shoes whether it is women's, men's or children's shoes and regardless of the type of shoe for example dress shoes, athletic shoes, casual shoes, work shoes, etc., more comfortable and hygienic, which also leads to an elevated level of relaxation of the user's feet. A battery powered/DC mini blower fan unit assembled in the heel of such shoe enables air circulation and subsequent ventilation of the air normally trapped inside. The inlet air then flows into such shoe via openings in the bottom and sole of such shoes and eventually exhausted from openings in various possible regions of such shoe as the drawings section and the detailed description section of this document indicate.
As a result of all the above described arrangements, by ventilating one's foot while inside such pair of shoes thru circulation of outside air, removal of heat which causes sweat and odor from inside of such shoe being worn and exhausting the air to outside becomes feasible.